General Potter
by FranticFangirlingFox1718
Summary: Harry Potter left the wizarding world twelve years ago, after his fifth year at Hogwarts and the events at The Department Of Mysteries. After that fiasco he realized that the wizarding world (lot of sheep) expected him, a fifteen year old boy to save them all from self proclaimed "Dark Lord" Voldemort. He left the wizarding world, and joined the muggle army and served for two years
1. Boring Talkie Junk (Not a chapter)

Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything

Viewer Discretion Advised:

Coarse language, violence, (sexual) references, B-A-S-H-I-N-G, weird ass updating schedule, probably some other junk...

AN;

I was pissed off with my other story (Check it out if I post it? [I love you!] Thanks!) I kept accidentally deleting it. -.-

This fic will star Harry and his wife, Jack who is an OC. I was debating on making this a reader insert.

I will write a Drarry eventually. I solemnly swear!

Yes. This is my attempt at making a military!Harry story. I apologize if this sucks. Fucking roaming fees. I have no access to the internet. [AN; I stole my Mums phone!]

Hello. It's Frantic from the future! Or maybe from the past?! This "chapter" is just like some talkie BORING junk.

Harry will seem OOC because uhh...

Spoilers?

I'm sorry if Jack comes of Mary Sue-ish if she does could you give me some suggestions?

Constructive criticism please if you have the time... But I'll accept flames too! It's cold here in Canada. And I have a bag of marshmallows to cook. They're really useful. Thank you anyways!

Thanks for taking the time to read this fic!

Here. Boring standard crap!

"Speaking"

" _Parseltounge_ "

 **Flashback**

POV Switch;

Page Break;

/-:-/-:-/-:-/

Summary;

Harry Potter left the wizarding world twelve years ago, after his fifth year at Hogwarts and the events at The Department Of Mysteries. After that fiasco he realized that the wizarding world (lot of sheep) expected him, a fifteen year old boy to save them all from self proclaimed "Dark Lord" Voldemort. He left the wizarding world, and joined the muggle army and served for two years before he was taken as the general for the military division, M.

/-:-/-:-/-:-/

AN;

Hey. It's Frantic.

I think you know that...

Uhh...

I came up with this idea, summer 2015. Now here I am, Christmas break 2015...

Almost 2016.

What does that tell you about me?

I get kinda... Really distracted kinda easily.

So I know this "chapter" isn't much...

Uhh... This note was kinda, really pointless.

So I shall warn you:

This does not have a regular update schedule.

I'm going to attempt to ALWAYS have five extra chapters ready, but who knows!

I'm in Jr. High, so this'll be kinda not very brilliant.

And uhhhh... There I go. Off topic again.

So, please oh-so kindly point out any mistakes I may or may not have made...

Thanks.

Frantic out!


	2. Chapter One: Society Sucks

Chapter One; Society Sucks.

Disclaimer:

Yup. My name is totally J.K. Rowling.

J.K. Rowling totally has a fohawk.

And is in Jr. High.

Yup. Totally.

I don't own anything.

*Starts to violently sob*

All I own *sniffle* is a ruddy jacket!

And a stupid dog!

Viewer Discretion Advised:

Coarse language, violence, (sexual) references, B-A-S-H-I-N-G, weird ass updating schedule, I'm sorry if my views, opinions or, misunderstandings of the British military are not correct or based on some inaccurate shit I found on the internet (sorry) and, probably some other really strange junk...

No! Frantic get your mind out of the shit storm!

AN;

I feel kinda, really stupid because I really should have posted the first chapter right after I posted the info and other information...

So I'm editing this at one AM to make up for my stupidity!

Yassss! Sorry. A good song started playing, so I just died. Just for future reference I did make the ranks kinda confusing, as I do with most things in life, so please just ask me if it gets overly confusing...

And of course you have no clue what I'm talking about. Just wait until a later date for the explanation.

Thank you!

Oo! Oo! Oo!

I forgot!

I'm going to totally screw over some rules and change some facts.

Later!

/-:-/-:-/-:-/

To say Harry James Potter was pissed would be a massive understatement. At fifteen years of age he had finally realized the manipulations cast upon him by the great and powerful Dumb-ass-door, chess master of the oh-so-brilliant Order of the Flaming Flying Fucks.

Flashback;

Harry aimlessly glanced down at the weathered Marauders Map, letting his feet guide him through the seemingly endless expanse of corridors that would lead him to his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The pair of them, as unlikely as it was were both named Gryffindor Prefects, much to Snape's annoyance (and future gray hair).

Ron, at dinner mouth full of food had began moaning about his Prefect responsibilities, to which Hermione had promptly smacked "Ronald" upside the back of his head, causing the red head to choke and cough and wheeze on the food that had found itself jammed down the wrong tube of "Ronald's" throat. This prompted Harry to question Ron and later be informed about the lack of sleep from his weekly patrol sessions with Hermione, which wound up to be later that night

Harry, being Harry directly after his tragic event of the year was having nightmares. Terrible nightmares.

So, of course Harry, the unlucky bugger woke at three AM, plagued with nightmares of his innocent godfather falling through the veil in slow motion, murdered by his own cousin. Bellatrix Lestrange.

It caused Harry to stumble upon a scene that extremely pissed him off, for a completely good reason.

Harry was one sharp turn away from Ron and Hermione, ready to scare them senseless, by popping out from underneath his inherited invisibility cloak.

Which caused him to stumble upon this conversation.

"-Ronald. We should request for Albus to raise our pay. It's not like that insolent Potter brat will miss it. I mean, look how clueless he is! He loses five thousand galleons a month from each of us." Hermione's sharp voice had cut through the silence.

At this point Harry's heart was rapidly bating, while his head was filled with echoes of 'This must be a misunderstanding, surely!'

Ronald responded in a cold and detached tone, which distinctly reminded Harry of Malfoy.

"Hermione, Albus is going to start our training over the summer, and that boy is going to get us all killed. Never mind how thick he is. I mean, Merlins balls he's SO stupid."

Hermione had replied with an "Mmhm..." Which was probably a slightly smothered version of 'M-Kay...'

"Ronald" continued "I seriously don't see what Gin sees in him! Other than his money and titles, but he looks like he was hit with the ugly stick one to many times as a child. I can't wait until they start giving him the love potion in full portions. That bastard will finally get off my back."

At this point Harry's heart was in his throat, and his breathing quick and shallow. Titles? What titles? Vaults! Plural?! Harry began slightly shaking, the fact that he was being used and toyed with seemed to almost break a part of him, but the fact that he had titles and numerous vaults kept his mind whirling with thoughts and theories...

Hermione Granger's sharp tone once again pieced the silent night. "Ronald, why did he have to be a Gryffindor? Couldn't he have gone with the snakes and delved into the dark arts! It'd get that freak away from us. Jesus. That asshole should have been drowned as a kid."

"Ronald" gave a dry chuckle and mumbled in that cold way "If there's one thing you've gotten right, then it's this."

Hermione gave a slight cough and began speaking "I hope that we can drain his vaults before he's of age. That would be so much fun!"

Harry bit his lip, biting back tears. Would Dumbledore hide this from me? No questions asked. Yes. Did Dumbledore really do that? Yes. Would he do that? Yes.

Manipulative bastard...

Harry knew he was shaking, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the place where he had unknowingly sunk down to the ground. The blood pounded in his ears, eyelids fluttering shut hiding his dazzling killing curse green eyes from the world.

Whilst Harry panicked, life continued around him. Ron and Hermio-No. He couldn't go on calling them that. Weasley and Granger continued talking and ranting about the little brat who ruined their lives:

Harry Potter.

Harry's world quickly came into focus, as he tried to stand he realized his legs were like the jelly that he had seen Dudley ingest by the bowl through out the years.

His legs shaking, Harry walked towards the Gryffindor fifth year boys dorms. Map forgotten in his back pocket, Harry went numb. Once Harry had made it back into the dorms he did all he could. Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed, closed his curtains, curled into a ball and began to cry.

Flashback over

These were the reason that the boy was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Harry had taken a whole compartment to himself, and the glares he sent to anyone who so much as glanced at the compartment had those who were about to ask about sitting scurrying to the farthest compartment away from Harry, leaving him free from the bothersome thing called the society of Hogwarts.

Harry was pacing in his compartment, mind reeling with the revelations he had made in the last week of Hogwarts. He began a mental list of what was going on;

What I know;

-Albus Dumb-ass-door is a manipulative bastard No questions there.

-My "friends" are ass holes being paid. With my fucking money. To be my fucking friends.

Screw them.

-I have multiple vaults?!

-I have (a) title(s)

-I don't know what the fuck is going on!

-I hate false realities

-Can't trust anyone. Constant vigilance.

-I'm a student with crappy grades...

-I might not be healthy.

What I Need To Do;

-Pay a visit to Gringotts, find my account manager.

-Titles! I have titles. Find out what they are, and research my duties (?)

-Pay a visit to a magical hospital, get myself fixed up.

-Learn a spell to test food and drinks for potions, charms and such.

-Study

-Get revenge.

-Look into emancipation in magical Britain. If possible become emancipated so tha-

in Ginny Weasley knocked on the compartment door and quickly slid it open. Harry spun around and kicked the bench, promptly looked Weasley in the eyes and barked "OUT. NOW!"

Harry felt a bubble of satisfaction in his stomach. He had been giving the cold shoulder to all of the other students and professors.

Especially Dumb-ass-door, Weasley whore, Weasley prat and Granger.

He had finally managed to act the way that he wanted to, towards his oh-so brilliant friends and professors.

/-:-/-:-/-:-/

AN;

I finally finished editing the first chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Uuhhh... The actual fic part of this has one thousand one hundred fifteen words in it, without the ANs, disclaimer and, other blahs...

I'm proud of myself!

Thank you for those who favourited.

I LOVE YOU!

This chapter isn't perfect, I mean I was writing this at some odd hour in the morning... So of course it's not!

Uhm... Not very exciting, but could you give me some suggestions in order to improve it?

Thanks!

So... Here have a spiel that I copied from my previous "NOT SO CHAPTER"

Constructive criticism please if you have the time... But I'll accept flames too! It's cold here in Canada. And I have a bag of marshmallows to cook. They're really useful. Thank you anyways!

Holy crap dude!

It's Christmas Eve.

When I realized that at like three thirty I fell out of my bed and was like "Fuck yes! I'm going to listen to AC/DC in celebration!"

Oooooohhhhhh...

I just remembered I think FIAC tour dates for Canada have been released!

Mm... I might have another chapter up later today, tomorrow or, later...

Frantic Out!


End file.
